


What Happens Next

by BurningSwan



Series: Mistake [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Confusion, Everyone Has Issues, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: Sequel to What Have I Done?---Freelance assassins, scheming organizations, and a retired singer.As Izaya tries to piece together what is happening, Shizuo is in the thick of the mess. While Izaya tries to think of ways to get Shizuo to reconsider starting over, Adaline, Vivian, and Blair pull strings from behind the scenes.Little do any of them know what truly lurks in the shadows.





	What Happens Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the various characters and their alliances.

"What's next?" The dark-haired woman queried, legs crossed as she sat atop the desk.

Smoke curled around the room with snaky tendrils, wrapping around her shoulders as she exhaled.

"Well, we've probably gotta do something about Nadia and Elizabeth. They'll be nothing but hindrances to Blair's plan."

"True- but what about Syrus and them? Might they not get in the way as well? I heard one of their higher ups is quite fond of the ex-singer."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it. Any word from Swan?"

"No, they haven't been talking to me ever since I mentioned Nai, or Burn. Think I pissed them off since I slighted them about their girlfriends- past and present."

"Oh my god, you are such a pain. How are you even able to do your job?" The other woman groaned in exasperation.

"Well, my sister has been more of a help than I'd thought. Just get close to her friends, offer them a pretty penny, and their jaws unhinge to pour out secrets."

"I'm starting to see why your sister hates you."

"She hates me because she thinks I hate her, I pointed a gun at her, and I won't tell her where our mother is."

"That too. Why won't you tell her about your mother?"

"My job."

"Oh? Might you actually have a soft spot for Penelope?"

"No, of course not! She let our father die! And she probably got corrupted by the Metonis same as Krystal."

"What did the Metonis ever do to you? Aside from the whole Felicity incident, though that affected all of us. Did Mina do something? Or are you just mad that your sister likes Katilyn more than her own flesh and blood sister?"

"This has nothing to do with Katilyn, but it probably has to do with Lissandra..."

"This is off topic...About Orihara-san, what was your impression of him?"

"Well..."

———

"They're going to make a move soon, Noelle."

"I know, you're not helping."

"Well, sorry. You know I could easily tell Amanda where you are, right? Or I could kill you myself. Or let Miriam or Blair do it."

"Shut up, Nadia. I'm thinking."

"About what? How to keep your boyfriend out of this? How to get Elizabeth to stop getting involved with you lest Amanda find out? How to convince Syrus or Azalea to help you? How to-"

Nadia stopped when she felt the press of a blade on her neck. She swallowed and raised her hands to placate Noelle.

"Maybe I should think of ways to shut you up."

"Aha, you found one." Nadia smiled weakly as the weight vanished and Noelle skulked over to the table, poring over the wrinkled papers.

"Hmm, what about asking your aunt for help? Or Myria? Or your twin..."

"I will not bring my sister or Jackson into this. If I get my aunt involved, my brother will also get dragged into this."

"You have a brother?! Woah, woah. Does Amanda know about this?"

"Of course not. My aunt raised him as her friend's son. Elizabeth doesn't know either, or else Laila probably would have carried word to Amanda and then we'd be in deep shit. It's bad enough having her on my ass and Serin's. She doesn't need to know about my brother as well." 

"And you trust me with this information? My mother is cousins with Amanda, remember?"

"You'll hold your tongue if you know what's good for you...Ah, and I have a plan, but I'll need you to play along. Maybe I can get some help from Syrus after all."

"Oh dear. We're not going to Mina, are we? You know Syrus and Mina hate each other ever since they broke up, right?"

"We're not going to Mina. We don't have to."

"Then who are we-"

"Just shut up, Nadia."

"Ah, okay." 

———

"What do you think?" His comrade piped up.

"They're targeting Noelle? Why?" Syrus wondered, scratching his chin.

"She must know something. Or she has something that they want." Another chimed in.

"Do you think she'll come to us?" The first queried.

"She won't come to us, but she'll probably go to Azalea." Syrus muttered, biting his lip and tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Your lover? Why?"

"They have a way to persuade her. Noelle will use Azalea to get to us."

"Should we get Shizuo involved?"

"It's too late for that," a new voice called out. "He's already in the thick of it. Vivian already knows of his involvement and his ties with the other information broker."

"Elizabeth, why are you here? I thought you were with Noelle and Nadia." Syrus eyed her warily.

"My half-sister wants nothing to do with me, but I still want to help her. I've made the mistake of growing fond of her." Elizabeth shrugged calmly. 

"What do you mean it's too late? How does Vivian know? I thought she was still in Japan."

"Do you know who IZA is? It's the codename for an information broker who travels the world. Her real name is Adaline, and she's best friends with Vivian."

"She's with Vivian? Shit!" Cursed one of the others.

"Adaline? Damn, I should have known she was involved. I didn't know she was IZA." Syrus glared at the floor in frustration. 

"Noelle needs to disappear, and I know how. Won't you help me, Syrus?" Elizabeth leaned towards the brunette.

"You wouldn't want your 'friend' getting hurt, now would you?" She adds lowly, eyes gleaming.

"We'll work with you for now, Elizabeth. But you and Nadia have to leave and go back once it's all over."

"I plan on going back, and Nadia will eventually. She's more of a meddler than I am." 

"Do you know why they are targeting your half-sister?"

"Oh, that. You don't even know? Noelle has something that they want."

"What is it?"

"Well, that's a family secret." Elizabeth smirked, placing a finger to her lips with a gleam in her eye.

———

"How much has he found out?" 

"Not too much, Vivian."

"Has Blair contacted him yet?"

"Yes, she asked him to look into Noelle's whereabouts."

"Have you found anything yet?"

Adaline chuckled, dropping her cigarette and crushing it with the toe of her shoe. 

"Of course. I found out that Orihara Izaya once dated the man who goes by Shizuo."

"What does that do for us?"

Adaline grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"We have a way to manipulate him. Rather, both hims, I think."

Vivian laughed.

"Excellent. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

The two grinned at each other.

"Perfect." Vivian purred.


End file.
